


Nico Rosberg, (not) your regular matchmaker.

by thatawesometomate



Series: Formula 1 One-Shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: Hamilton raised an eyebrow and looked at Sebastian, who was laughing at something Kimi had said, his hand resting on the Finn's forearm.  When he looked back at Nico, the German man was smiling mischievously. "Oh, oh. What are you up to?"Nico grinned and winked at him. "We are going to set them up. It's time for those two to get their shit together."Lewis smiled and followed his teammate to their garage. They had a mission to plan.





	Nico Rosberg, (not) your regular matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during in 2016 (because I refuse to let Jense and Nico go, sorry). 
> 
> Please, let me know if you found any mistakes so I can fix them. Hope you like it!!

                Nico groaned as his eyes landed on the Ferrari garage, immediately spotting both drivers. They were chatting with their foreheads almost touching and Kimi was smiling widely. Nico had to admit that if it was pretty usual to see the Iceman smiling lately, it was always  around Seb.

                Lewis shot him a little glance and raised an eyebrow. His hand brushed the German's one slightly to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

                Nico rolled his eyes and moved his head towards the Ferrari drivers. " _That._ Seb's at it again. He's helpless."

                "What are you talking about?"

                The German driver scoffed. "Seb's been giving Kimi the heart-eyes look since the guy came back. It's getting on my nerves. He won't do anything about it!"

                Hamilton raised his eyebrow again and looked at Sebastian, who was laughing at something Kimi had said, his hand resting on the Finn's forearm.  When he looked back at Nico, the German man was smiling mischievously. "Oh, oh. What are you up to?"

                Nico grinned and winked at him. "We are going to set them up. It's time for those two to get their shit together."

                Lewis smiled and followed his teammate to their garage. They had a mission to plan.

 

* * *

 

                Nico Rosberg was not a patient person. So when he found Sebastian walking down the paddock surprisingly alone, he approached the younger German from behind and touched his shoulder, making the Ferrari driver screech loudly.

                "Hey, relax! It's just me."

                Vettel sighed in relief and pressed his hand against his chest, trying to calm down. "You scared me, man. What do you want?"

                Nico smiled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was wondering if you wanted to join Lewis and me for a drink tonight. I think Lewis is asking Jenson to tag along so maybe you could tell Kimi."

                Sebastian raised an eyebrow, confused. "Kimi?"

                "Yeah. He's your friend, right?"

                "Of course but..."

                "Then you must ask him! You know he won't say no to alcohol. We'll have a good time, promise."

                And with the look Sebastian shot him, Nico knew that he had won. "Alright. Where are we going?"

                "I'll text you the address. Don't be late."

                And like that, Nico was sprinting down the paddock, leaving a dumbfounded Sebastian Vettel behind him. Soon, he found Lewis chatting calmly with Fernando and Jenson, who greeted the German with a wide smile.

                "Hey Britney! Lewis was telling us about tonight. Are you really planning on setting Räikkönen and Vettel up?"

                Nico shot Lewis a glare and his teammate shrugged innocently. "Yeah. I'm tired of them drooling for each other and not doing anything about it."

                Jenson laughed heartily and shook his head. "It's impossible, mate. I tried to do it back in 2012 with Mark's help and it was useless. We even got them drunk and nothing. I have to admit that Kimi is quite good at karaoke, though."

                Fernando nodded to support his friend's words. "Yeah. I also heard that Daniel locked them in a closet for two hours last year and when he went to get them, he found them asleep. The worst thing is that when they woke up, they still acted like best friends so nothing really happened while they were there. Maybe they are just really good friends."

                Nico couldn't believe it. "No way! It's quite hard to read Kimi but Sebastian's like an open book. They just need a little help to get their shit together."

                Lewis crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Okay, Cupid. Fill us in. What's the plan?"

                Nico smirked evilly and began to explain his plan to the little group. It was going to be an interesting night.

 

* * *

 

                They met in the club some hours after the race. The group of matchmakers was already there when Sebastian arrived, followed by Kimi and Valtteri. Nico was actually quite surprised. He didn't think it'd be that easy.

                The newcomers approached the group and shook their hands before Nico asked for three more beers. Soon, the group was laughing at Jenson's (failed) attempts at impersonating other drivers. The atmosphere was perfect and Rosberg decided that it was time to initiate their little plan.

                "So, Kimi, how come you decided to join us?"

                "You asked Seb to invite me." Kimi deadpanned before downing his beer.

                Nico laughed awkwardly and looked at his partners in crime, asking for help. Lewis coughed a bit and looked at the older Finn. "That has never stopped you from not meeting us, Iceman. What's different now?"

                Räikkönen shot him a glare before sighing and asking for a glass of straight vodka. Once he got his drink, he leaned back against the bar, allowing Seb to rest his back against his side. That was surprising. The matchmakers looked at each other in confusion.

                "I was bored. Also, I like drinking so I can forget your bullshit."

                Sebastian and Valtteri laughed at the other man antics and the German shoved his teammate playfully. "Don't be mean, Kimi."

                The Finn shrugged and engaged in a conversation with Valtteri, who was sipping his drink awkwardly. Sebastian shook his head in disbelief before turning to the rest of the group, who was watching him intently.

                "Is something wrong?"

                Fernando shook his head rapidly. "No! It's just that it still shocks us to see Kimi so... outgoing?"

                Sebastian frowned suspiciously and looked at his teammate before smiling softly. "Yeah..."

                Jenson leaned forward and looked around before lowering his voice to a whisper. " Do you like him, Seb?"

                The German man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

                It was Nico's turn to lean forward, pressing a calming hand on the younger driver's shoulder. "We can set you two up. Don't worry."

                Sebastian stared at them for a solid minute before casting Kimi a sideways glance. He sighed. "Okay, I like him. Can you help me?"

                Nico smiled widely. It was easier than he thought. "Hey Kimi! Seb here was telling us how much he enjoys being your teammate."

                Jenson smiled and began wiggling his eyebrows up and down as both Finns turned to look at them. "Yeah! He says he wants to be in Ferrari with you as long as he can. Isn't that cute?"

                It was Lewis turn to chip in with a wolfish smile plastered on his face. "That sounds like a crush, doesn't it?"

                Fernando face-palmed next to Jenson and Nico glared at his boyfriend. Lewis "Discreet" Hamilton, they say. It didn't seem to affect Kimi so much, only a little blush covering his cheeks. But that could have been because of the alcohol, Nico thought. Anyway, Seb and Kimi were looking at each other intently and the younger man's ears were as red as his freaking car.

                To their surprise it was Valtteri who shattered the awkward silence. The younger Finn chuckled and patted Kimi's back. "I know, right? Kimi was telling me the same thing just now. Look at them! They really like each other. They have an amazing friendship, don't you think?"

                Alonso nodded eagerly. "Yeah. It's a pity they're just friends, though. They'd make a lovely couple."

                Kimi was definitely blushing. Kimi! Blushing! Nico couldn't believe his eyes. The Finn looked around the group, avoiding Sebastian's eyes deliberately. "What... What's this? There's nothing between us. We are just friends."

                Nico passed his arm over Lewis' shoulders and pressed him against his chest. "We used to be just friends, right Lew? Good ol' days. "

                Sebastian sighed and looked down before muttering something. The group looked at him, intrigued. So when Jenson asked the German to repeat what he had said, the boy raised his head and smiled sadly.

                "We are just friends. Kimi would never fall in love with me." Sebastian looked like a really sad puppy and Nico had to look away, feeling terrible.

                "Who says that?" Kimi's cold voice startled the older German, who turned to look at the Finn. "Who says that?"

                Vettel stared at his teammate in disbelief. "I... I..."

                Kimi approached his friend and made Seb look at him by raising his chin with his fingers. Nico glanced at Lewis, who looked as shocked as he felt. The only one looking amused was Valtteri, who looked at them with a soft smile on his lips.

                "Do you want me to fall in love with you?" Kimi asked without looking away.

                Sebastian gulped before nodding slightly. "Yes."

                "Are you in love with me?"

                 Seb flinched slightly at Kimi's question but didn't look away. "Yes."

                Kimi smiled widely, his eyes softening. "Good."

                The Finn leaned forward and softly kissed Sebastian on the lips. Nico couldn't believe his eyes. It worked. It actually worked. Wow. He couldn't look away from both Ferrari drivers heatedly making out in front of them.

                It was then when Valtteri burst out laughing and took a picture of the group before wiping  away his tears. "Oh God, you two can stop now. Look at their faces!! They are so shocked!"

                Seb and Kimi parted, smiling widely and trying not to laugh. Kimi passed his arm over Sebastian's shoulders and kissed the top of the younger man's head.       

                Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and began laughing at the group of shocked drivers. "I think we've broken them, Kimi."

                The Finn smirked but said nothing, his hand playing with a strand of Sebastian's blond hair. Nico closed his mouth and stared at the men in front of him. "I... I don't understand."

                Sebastian calmed down enough to snuggle closer to Kimi and high-five Val before looking back at the group. "We knew you guys were going to try to get us together so we decided to have a little fun with it."

                "But... You two..." Lewis was trying to articulate a full sentence, but he seemed to be failing miserably.

                Sebastian shrugged. "Everyone keeps on trying to set us up but we've been dating for years."

                Kimi chuckled and kissed Seb's cheek. "We were messing with you."

                "I can't believe it. How long... How..." Jenson was looking in disbelief from the couple to the laughing Finn next to them.

                "Since 2010." Val said once he had calmed down."You didn't know? They aren't exactly shy about it."

                When the group didn't say anything, Sebastian smiled and patted Nico on the shoulder. "I have to admit it was the best idea yet. Daniel's was terrible. And Mark... Oh man, that was pathetic. No offense, guys."

                Jenson and Fernando looked at each other. "None taken."

                Kimi chuckled and leaned forward to whisper something on Seb's ear. The German man nodded eagerly and looked back at the group. "We should go. It's quite late and we are tired. You coming Val?"

                The Finn nodded while trying to conceal his smile. "Yeah, I think these guys need to... I don't even know."

                The trio laughed and said their goodbyes to the group, who saw them disappear through the club's doors without even batting an eye.

                "What the bloody hell has just happened?" Jenson asked, bewildered.

                Lewis downed his drink and looked at the other Briton. "I think they played us, mate."

                Nico shook his head and sighed. "They did. Well, at least they got their shit together."

                "Yeah. Six years ago." Fernando chuckled and patted Jenson's back.

                The group didn't say anything, all of them lost in thought. How could they be so dense? Nico smiled and downed his drink. Cheers for them, he thought. They were together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! See you around :))


End file.
